Not Everything is Black & White
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: When Yuki rejects Haru, and Kyo catches Tohru kissing his rival how will the two boys take it? Will they turn to eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**I love KyoxHaru so much! They are my favorite pairing and this is my first time writing for them. We'll see how this goes. Criticism is welcome, including flames as long as it is constructive.**

* * *

**Chapter One: What's Wrong Kitten?**

The door slammed in the Ox's face. Yuki had rejected him yet again.

Haru ran his hand through his bi-colored locks in frustration, this game was growing old. He didn't plan to pursue someone that didn't return his feelings for the rest of his life.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he trudged down the hallway, a loud sob caught his attention. He followed the sound and pressed his ear to Kyo's door.

"Damnit!" A voice yelled and he heard a crash as if something shattered to the floor.

Haru wrenched open the door and caught sight of a disgruntled Kyo who slammed his fists into the ground. His head whipped up and noticed Haru standing in the doorway.

"Get lost!" Kyo grabbed the nearest thing- in this case a pillow- and flung it at Haru who caught it in his hands.

"I see you're in one of your usual moods." Kyo turned away not wanting the cow to see him crying. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He always hoped things wouldn't turn out this way...

_Flashback_

_Kyo had changed into his best clothes. Which in his case was a black button up and a pair of black slacks. He glared at his reflection peering back at him._

_Today was the day he would confess to Tohru._

_Was he nervous? Hell yeah. But he knew the only way he would know about her feelings is if he asked her straight out._

_Kyo made his way into the kitchen and what he witnessed stopped him dead in his tracks. His stomach churned and twisted at the sight before him._

_Yuki had his hands on Tohru's waist to keep their distance, and they were...Kissing._

_Kyo stormed upstairs and slammed his door shut. When the fuck did they get together? Why hadn't he known?_

_He punched a hole in the wall as tears continued to trickle down his face. It was his fault, he was deceived. How could he forget, of course she wouldn't love him. No one could ever love the cat._

_Maybe she first fooled him when she went after him on that day. That day in the freezing rain when Shigure yanked the beads off Kyo's wrist and unleashed his other form. No matter the pungent smell he reeked of, the heinous putrid form he became. Tohru came for him. That day made him think he really could be accepted. That even if he wasn't like anyone else he could still have someone...Kyo realizes he couldn't be more wrong...Or so he thinks..._

_End of Flashback_

Kyo felt the cow's burning gaze and just wished he would leave him alone. He did the exact opposite and plopped down on the bed sitting cross-legged holding the pillow to his chest. Kyo almost laughed at this. He looked like such a girl in this moment, as if anticipating some gossip passed between two friends.

"Why the hell are you still here?"

Haru shrugged as if it was obvious. "You still haven't said whats got you so upset."

"I'm not gonna tell you, you stupid cow! Just leave me alone!" Kyo snarled and Haru's eyes became deep black pools.

He rose from the bed and tilted Kyo's chin up with his index finger. "Aw and to think I was just about to treat my kitten to a drink." Black Haru growled huskily and he chortled at the reaction he got from the orange haired neko.

"What? Don't call me that you perverted fuck!" Kyo roughly shoved his hand away and swooped out the window.

Haru chuckled, kitty cat wanted a chase huh?

* * *

Kyo now sat perched on the roof, his eyes sliding shut taking in the sounds of the wind howling and smells of the fresh dew of the morning. This was always his safe haven from everything. His little break from reality, he felt stupid for thinking this but when he sat up here he felt like he meant something. He liked to feel as if he were watching over those below and that he was important.

He liked to see himself as a kind person with a short temper. But then again he was the good for nothing cat. He sighed and jumped when he felt arms snake around his waist. "You left me." Haru stated sulkily. He was only teasing but Kyo didn't think that.

"Don't you have something better to do like molest that damn rat!" Kyo shouted irritably as his ears burned bright red. Haru sat down next to him once more and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Nah..."

Kyo turned to Haru curiously. Normally the Ox would love the chance to follow Yuki around like a lost puppy, why was today any different?

"Were you serious?"

Haru arched a brow at this, "About?"

"Buying me a drink...We have school tomorrow. Wait- since when do you come to me without picking a fight?" Kyo jumped to his feet and Haru sighed.

"I figured you could drown your sorrows kitten. And to answer your other question I'm not in the mood today." Kyo sank back to the roof tiles and sat on his haunches. The Ox was now staring off into the distance as if deep in thought. Kyo on the other hand was silently observing the cow.

'He's definitely not himself…Not that I care or anything…'

"Where do you plan on getting alcohol from anyways?" Haru smirked at the implication of the kitty coming along.

"I know a guy."

Kyo reluctantly followed the Cow who surprisingly didn't get them lost. They both stumbled into the dark bar. Techno music blared from the speakers and there were several people passed out on the couches in the lounge, there was even a guy sprawled out onto the pool table. Kyo began to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea...

**A/N: The guy Haru is getting the drinks from knows they are under age. **

Haru lead Kyo over to the counter and a burly bald headed man with a brown mustache, and a tattoo of a snake circled his bicep. He was polishing off a glass when he realized their presence.

"Haru, welcome back! Can I get you your usual? Hey is this the famous Yuki I've heard so much about?" Haru glanced over at the fuming Kyo and decided to explain before Kyo blew up at the man.

"…No Takuya, this is Kyo…A friend of mine. And yeah make mine a double, same goes for him." The man nodded and began to prepare the drink.

Kyo tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, "I don't need you to order for me like I'm some girl." A smile tugged at Haru's lips before he slung an arm across Kyo's shoulders. Kyo was acting like his usual self.

"Sure kitty cat." Kyo bristled at the nickname that Haru couldn't seem to let go of.

The man finally turned his attention back to them and handed them their drinks. "Remember to go to the back." Haru grunted in acknowledgement before dragging Kyo to the back room with him.

They both plopped down in the wooden chairs sitting in the quaint room. It was very private and was deemed appropriate for heavy conversation or for some, intense make out sessions.

Haru and Kyo both sat there silently sipping their drinks. The liquid filled Kyo's throat with a burning sensation which soon traveled up to his nose. He sputtered with the first sip but pressed on slowly growing accustomed to the alien taste.

The silence was beginning to eat away at them for it allowed their minds to wander back to their own separate dilemmas. Finally Haru broke the agonizing silence.

"Why won't you tell me?" Kyo looked down, his bangs covered his eyes as he ran a finger along the rim of his glass. He couldn't help but think back to when Haru referred to Kyo as a friend. He never thought the Ox saw him that way. It actually brightened his day. But he wasn't planning on being buddy buddy with him anytime soon, when Haru left Kyo alone when they were younger…Its not something that can be easily forgotten.

"Is it Tohru?" Kyo looked up suddenly at the cow's flat statement. Kyo tossed back the rest of the glass which only confirmed what Haru suspected.

"Well if its any consolation, Yuki doesn't like me either." Haru deadpanned as he took another swig of his drink as well.

"Why would you even want him to? I don't see how anyone could like such a girly boy. I mean if ya ask me I say you deserve better than that damn rodent." Haru's eyes widened at Kyo's words. Maybe he already had one drink too many, that could be the only explanation. He would have never said that otherwise. He was Kyo after all.

Kyo slammed his now empty glass down on the table and tried to focus his vision on the blurry black and white figure in front of him. He smiled softly knowing it was a familiar person.

"Kyo are you okay? Maybe we should-" Kyo put a finger to Haru's lips to silence him. Haru was growing a bit apprehensive at the look on Kyo's face.

"But wasn't it you who suggested this? I am jus doin it for youuu. We should play a game."

Haru quirked a brow in puzzlement. He wasn't so sure he would like it.

"What would that be?" Kyo chuckled and slammed his hands on the table and leant forward. "I say we play a drinking game." As if hearing their conversation Takuya brought a bottle of whiskey and left as soon as he came.

Kyo snatched the bottle up filled with an odd sense of excitement. In the back of his mind he was trying to stop before he made a fool of himself. The rest of him, the drunken part of him decided to abandon all reason and go with it.

"We can ask each other a question and if you choose to not answer then you take a shot. Got it or are you too much of a pansy to handle it?" Kyo slurred and Haru observed Kyo for a few moments before nodding slowly.

Kyo smirked almost deviously...This would make for an interesting game.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyo's Drinking Game

**Chapter Two: Kyo's Drinking Game**

Kyo plopped down in his seat and blew a breath, thinking of the first thing to ask. Something had been nagging him for quite some time.

"Why come you like guys?"

Haru blinked for a few moments trying to recollect his thoughts. It was a simple question really but he was thinking about why Kyo, of all people would be the one to ask it. Maybe Kyo found it emasculating, and disgusting. Or maybe he was intrigued by it…Eh Haru was probably putting too much thought into it.

"Because there is no better turn on than doing something most people tell you not to. And because a guy would know how to touch another guy even more than a girl would."

Kyo was used to the Ox's blunt statements but he was surprised that he would even answer.

"Ok kitten." A growl came from the orange-haired boy but Haru pressed on.

"Have you ever, even if just once. Imagined what it would be like to kiss the opposite sex?"

"Hell no its sick!"

"What about me?"

"That's different, you're you…You like other guys, I don't." Haru thought silenty for a few more moments before his blank stare was replaced with a smirk.

"Lets up the stakes a bit. If you don't complete the dare I give you, you have to eat a whole bowl of leeks." Kyo glared at Haru before defiantly turning away, folding his arms across his chest. Even in his drunken stupor he was still very much himself.

"Or…_Are you too much of a pansy?"_ Kyo snarled at his own words being used against him.

"Fine you fucking cow. Give me the damn dare already!"

Haru chuckled, "I dare you…To kiss me." Kyo sobered up very quickly and his eyes were practically popping out of his head. Why the hell would this perverted fuck ask him this? He should have just turned down his proposistion but that would make him more of a girl than Yuki. He despised leeks, they were like leaves of death that he would never even be within whiffing distance of.

Kiss him?...He didn't say where it had to be. Maybe he could kiss his hand or-

"And it has to be on the lips."

Kyo's stomach churned and twisted at the thought of Haru enjoying this. Hell he probably was…It was just two lips touching…Since he was a guy it would be like kissing himself? They would never speak of it again anyway… But it would be his first…

"Fine." He growled and yanked the cow forward by his shirtfront. He was staring directly into the stormy gray eyes and found himself oddly entranced by them. There was something so haunting yet comforting in the same instance. He reached a hand out and touched his cheek only to be greeted with the feel of silky milk white skin under his palm. His eyes traveled down to soft pink lips. He never noticed the way they were shaped, much like his own.

Kyo leaned forward gently brushed his lips over the cow's unsure of whether he should kiss both lips, or the bottom one. As if knowing his confusion, Haru pressed their lips together and Kyo's eyes went wide. Haru's eyes were closed and not long after, Kyo's own eyes slid closed melting into the kiss.

An ivory hand tangled in orange locks as he deepened the kiss. It kind of felt natural to be kissing Haru, he actually wanted to know more about this feeling. He felt something wet prodding him to open his mouth. Being the curious cat he opened just enough for the cow's tongue to slide in, he instinctively met the ox's cow with his own. The two fought one another and Haru began sucking on Kyo's bottom lip softly at first before sinking his teeth in. Kyo pulled away immediately.

"What the hell?! You fucking bit me!" Kyo screeched, a hand flying to his mouth and Haru sighed.

"…Sorry, I didn't think about it being your first time kitten." Kyo turned away blushing profusely, this feeling Kyo felt was so…Weird. He actually…Shit! He actually liked kissing the bovine.

Haru walked up behind him and hugged him from behind, Kyo elbowed him in the gut successfully knocking the wind out of him.

"You better not tell anyone!" Kyo yelled before storming out of the back room and out of the bar.

Haru sank back into his chair and sighed wondering if Kyo actually liked it. He slammed his fist into the wooden table angrily. Why did he keep doing this to himself? Did he like being rejected?

He shoved his hands into his pockets and left the bar himself, not caring where he would end up next.

* * *

**Nazlyn101: Thank you ^_^**

**Thanks for the three follows too!**

**See you guys next chapter! Bye :)**


End file.
